If She Had Lived
by hinatareid1325
Summary: Obito sends Hinata back in time to fix his mistakes and only gives her a short letter and a bingo book to guide her through his timezone. Hinata has to convince most of the Akatsuki members to come to Konoha so she can watch over them and make sure that they do not cause trouble. VOTE FOR COUPLE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hinata Hyuuga,_

_I assume by the time you find this, it shouldn't be long after you have entered this timezone. I am Obito Uchiha. I sent you here, I am relying on you fix all of my mistakes. The reason I chose you for this is because, I know that you can imagine what I went through. You love Uzumaki Naruto and have yet to capture his heart. You would have changed in every way if Naruto had been killed before your eyes, you would have left to seek vengence, as I did. Madara Uchiha just happened to be the one to be my last resort. I went to him and trained under his rule, learned his past, learned his personality, learned what he loves and hates. He went mad because of the loss of his last brother, Izuna. Madara was going blind and Izuna had insisted that they exchange eyes, he refused but they did it anyway. Madara was blamed for Izuna's death, they said that he mercilessly killed him and stole his eyes. He was exiled by his own best friend._

_Later on I came into the picture when he found out about our mission to destroy the Kannabi bridge. He came and brought me to the mountains graveyard to heal me and to reconstruct the crushed side of my body with Hashirama's DNA._

_In a few months, i'll need you to come and find me after Madara takes me in, and decapitate him. He is old and weak at the moment and his chakra is drained, this way it will be a lot easier to get rid of him. Bring me back, but take Kakashi and Rin with you when you leave to find me. Kakashi will run back to the village, followed by Rin and he'll come and find you. You take over at that._

_When you're done with this mission, look through the bingo book in your jacket and go through the pages of the akatsuki. I have written notes beside their information on how to keep them from dying, good luck._

_I am sorry that you have been the one I chose to do all of this, but then again, this plan I have should fix all the wrongs in this shinobi world. As you and I have died in the real world, you cannot go back. And the only person you can trust with this information at this point in time is Jiraiya. Show him this book and he'll help you with this personal mission. You will become his student and he will train you and myself and he will take you to the Akatsuki memebers to talk with them._

_On the last page of this book, I have the instructions for jutsu that you'll need to perform instead of the usual Hyuga fighting style. Instead of Anko, you'll be the one that tames snakes. Snakes will start showing a strange attraction toward you as of now. The lime-green snake's name is Akuma, she'll be your follower and she'll fight with you like a ninkin would. Keep her with you at all times, and I mean all. Keep her around your neck, she's a big python that is about your height at the age 13. Dont be afraid of her. She's rather affectionate, I have always wondered why she was named after the devil.. And if you want to punish me for something stupid I did, just sent Akuma after me, I was deathly afraid of snakes at a young age. All she'll do is slither around my ankle and up to my neck and lick me. Kami knows that snake can be scary._

_Good luck Hyuuga._

_- Obito Uchiha_

* * *

"So, why do you wish to speak with Jiraiya?" Hinata looked Hiruzen in the eye with a look of seriousness. She'd asked him where the sannin was after telling him of her fake surname and village. She couldn't tell or trust anyone with her real information except for Jiraiya.

"For personal reasons Hiruzen-sama." Hinata said sternly. "I have something I need to speak with him about."

"I hope your not another fangirl of his. Kami, those girls bug be all the time, asking where 'Jiraiya-kunn' Is at. Ugh." Hinata felt her face grow hot at his words. He said 'Jiraiya-kunn' with a seductve tone making her wonder if this is what the third was really like when he was younger. "If you aren't aware, Jiraiya is out training a few Ame Orphans, teaching them how to fend for themselves. He wont be back for about two more years." He sighed and stamped another sheet of paper. He'd sometimes wished that all this paper would just disappear.

"Hokage-sama, could you please alow me to go and find him. What I need to speak to him about may save his life. He's in danger." Hiruzen looked up at her words, she'd gotten his attention now.

"If what you say Is true and you are in fact a trained Kunoichi from a minor village. I give you the permission to leave the border. I'll need to write you a permit so no guards try to lock you up," He went through his drawr and found a permit scroll and tossed it to the girl. "He's just outside of Amegakure in a rundown shack. I'd bring a raincoat if I were you."

"I know I am in fact pressing the matter when I ask. But could I bring a friend with me. His name is Obito Uchiha," She asked nervously, poking her index fingers together.

"Why would you need Uchiha-san to acompany you?" He asked with a grin.

"Ano, well. I would wish to have a partner to come with me for backup, in case we're attacked." She lied through her teeth.

"Alright, here. You guys leave tonight. Its safer to travel by dark anyway." He stamped another paper and tossed her a second scroll. She nodded and quickly thanked him and left the building to go search for the Uchiha.

* * *

Helllooo, I just wrote this not too long ago and I decided I wanted to post it and see if I should continue or not. I love JiraiyaXHinata for some reason. And sorry if the times are wrong, I didn't really think about it much. Again plz review, I would like to know if I should keep going. And the whole issue will be written next chapter in flashbacks! :) Plz dont be too harsh, I know that the time zones aren't very accurate, but hey, I tried. No one else thought this up and decided to have the balls to post it on a website! XD

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS. Sorry, I was grounded from the computer for a while and I couldn't write, so theres my excuse!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! KISHI DOES!

~~~~URGENT NOTE BELOW~~~~

Okay... I have decided that I'd let you guys chose who Hina-chan ends up with, vote for one of these three pairings..

NagaHina

OroHina

JirHina

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I will chose which ever one that gets the most love. One of my reviewers wanted to see Orohina and I was just wondering which I should pick. Tell me now or I cant write on, I need answers!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I was starting to rethink the JirHina after putting in this chapter

My fav song at the moment- Stay by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko

Second fav song- Shattered by Trading Yesterday

... why do I like these songs you ask..? Well look it up and you'll see, its Naruto related so, yeah. Next chapter should be posted sooner than this BTW

* * *

Hinata walked through the busy streets of Konoha. She scanned the area with her gifted eyes, searching for a certain Uchiha, the one who put her in this situation in the first place. Jiraiya flashed through her mind, that man was Naruto's idol, one of the most powerful shinobi in the ninja world, and he was going to be her sensei. It took a while to process in her brain.

She looked north and had to giggle at the sight, Obito was holding three shopping bags and had an elderly woman walking with a cane at his side. The old woman was smiling genuinely as the kid beside her chatted away. Hinata smiled widely when he saw her walking toward them. He waved a occupied hand that was dragged down by a paper bag, she mirrored his actions and giggled.

"Obito-kun, we have to leave for a mission in Amegakure." She said throwing him his permit scroll. He opened it up and raised a brow.

"Whats this mission about?" He asked walking beside her with the old woman leading them to her house.

"I have to speak with Jiraiya-san about personal reasons. I need someone to come as backup, Hiruzen-sama said you could come since you dont have any missions for another couple weeks."

"Set the bags right there Obito," Hinata looked at the old woman who directed her request to Obito. He nodded and neatly set her bags beside her front door.

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"Tonight,"

"Alight, let me help Okka-san here and meet me at the gates at dark, dont get there too early," He waved her off and she left the old woman's home and headed to get her bags from her apartment, which sadly was beside Kakashi's, who was always rude to her for some unknown reason.

She ran throughout the small space, grabbing every item she felt like she'd need and stuffed all of it into a traveling pack, along with shinobi weapons and packed small meals to eat on the way until they reached a village.

Hinata left and headed to the east gates where the Uchiha compound was closest to and waited for about thirty minutes. When Obito finally arrived, they left the village, with Obito asking her about her 'family' and 'village'.

That night, they were half way to the border, and thankfully they'd made it without any inturuptions, such as bandits or village traitors attacking them. Hinata stopped at a clearing and looked at the Uchiha. "Want to stop here and continue tomorrow?"

"Why not? Im tired anyway." He shugged off his backpack like a bag of rocks and plopped on his butt. Hinata sweatdropped before neatly setting hers down and pulling out a bedroll and three rice balls, she was sure that Obito would eat more than her, being a growing male, she handed him two and silently snacked on her meal, listening to Obito rant on and on about his last mission. She had to giggle at the way he flailed his arms around in the air like a wild chicken. This kid really did remind her of Naruto.

"Obito-kun..?" Hinata asked softly, noticing his voice had faded. The moonlight gave a small amount of light, allowing Hinata to scan his drooling features. He really didn't look like the average Uchiha, much less act like one. He was the blacksheep in his clan like she herself was, he had the outgoing personality that most Uchiha's never inherited, and he hadn't awakened his sharingan just yet, to where most Uchiha's awaken theirs at a young age.

"Mhmm..?" She giggled as he groggily mumbled out random things.

"Alright, good night." She whispered, tucking herself into her temporary bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Hinata jumped to the loud screeching voice. Her eyes slid open and searched the area for any attackers, her brows furrowed when she saw none. "What is it?" She asked more to her self than anything. Hinata rubbed her eyes, ridding them of sleep an lifted her upper body off the mat, quickly pulling a kunai from under her pillow.

"Snake!" She jerked her head toward his voice. He sounded frantic, like whatever he was going through was traumatic. Her eyes widened at the sight, Obito was standing about two yards ahead, the note Obito had written in the book.. Akuma? The lime-green snake was slowly making its way to Obito's chest. She looked at his face and remembered his fear of snakes.

"Akuma?" She asked confused. The snake imediatly quit moving and turned its python head toward her. "Come here." She demanded, which the snake obeyed, retreating from the Uchiha toward her master.

"Wh-" Obito cut himself off at the sight. The Hyuga stood in the clearing, just in front of their sleeping area, with the green snake slithering up her body. Her face was calm, even satisfied if you squinted, and slightly nervous. He furrowed his brows at her, expecting an answer.

She didn't look back though, her gaze was on the snakes yellow eyes. They were mezmorizing to the secret Hyuga, it felt like the snake could control her movements rather than the other way around. It was like her master at the moment.

"Hinata?" She was pulled from her dream-like state by the Uchiha's voice.

"Whats going on here?" He demanded. She paled at his words, she'd never heard him sound so stern.

"U-uhmm. This is Akuma-chan. My snake follower." She admitted, poking her fingers together.

"A sna-snake follower..?" She watched the lump go down his throte and chuckled nervously.

"A-A.. Yes." She confirmed nervously.

"Lets hurry. We need to get to Jiraiya. Just keep it away from me, would ya'?" She frowned and looked at the snake who had a hurt look in its eyes. She listened to the sound of Obito shuffle around a few feet ahead, packing their things up.

"Aww, you offended her." Hinata mumbled, scratching the bottom jaw of the reptile with her index finger. "Dont worry, Obito-kun, Akuma was actually going to lick you. Python's only use their teeth when attacking." Hinata giggled as the snake-like tongue slid across the tip her finger, tickleing her in the process.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just hurry up and help me pack will ya'?" Hinata smiled at his low patience level and nodded, losely wrapping the snakes body over her shoulders.

Akuma lifted her head curiously and looked around, she was glad she reached her master finally and was very glad her master knew who she was. The Obito guy though, he didn't seem very fond of having a pyhton traveling with them. The green python grinned to herself, she was going to have a great deal of fun with this kid in the near future.

"How long till' we're passed the border?" Obito hoisted his bag on his shoulders and watched the lavender-eyed kunoichi pull out breakfast. She handed him the food and looked back at her follower.

"About two more days till' we're in Amegakure, so about three hours tops untill we're out of the land of fire." Hinata said taking a bite from her food and pulling a small piece off the top for her follower and offered it to her. "Hungry?" The snake nodded in a very human-like fashion making Obito become more dumbfounded of the animal. It opened its mouth wide and clamped down on the rice, swallowing it like it was water. Obito shivered and averted his gaze elsewhere, trying not to imagine that thing clamping its enormous jaws on Hinata's petite neck.

"Want to head out?" She asked seeing his face was a bit pale. He nodded and they set off again.

Within the next two days, they'd encountered about seven bandits, all losing their lives to the wraith of Hinata's snake and skills and the Uchiha's use of weapons and stealthy movement.

They'd arrived in amegakure on the third day away from Konoha, they had gotten there a lot faster than expected. It shoud have taken about two weeks, but they'd gotten there faster with walking and running non-stop. Hinata wanted to get back to Konoha just in case anything happened when they left so she insisted that they shoudn't rest until they find the sannin, he'd surely let them stay with him and rest a while untill they were in the shape to leave, which should not take very long with their chakra to heal their bodies.

"Hinata, how long till we get there? Im soooo tireeed!" Obito moaned in complaint a few feet ahead.

"You just asked that two minutes ago." She deadpanned, her eye twitched uncontrolably. "And, its raining," She said a little loudly, her soft voice struggling not to raise to its highest volume, which no one wanted.

"Geez. Dont take it to heart."

Hinata sweat dropped and averted her gaze away from the irritating kid. Now she knew what Sakura felt like, and Rin... oh, Rin.

She tilted her head downward when she felt Akuma's head lift off her collarbone, under a bulky black cloak they had bought in a minor village, Obito was wearing another version of hers to keep them from standing out too much as leaf nins, which were targeted a lot.

"What is it?" She asked, pin-pointing the location her snake's eyes were gazing in. Her eyes landed on a small shack-sized house, it was worn down, big time. But it looked like someone had tried to repair it, but the rain damaged the patched up areas. "Obito.. We're here." She smiled to herself. She was tired as hell and needed rest, and she was really hungry. She and Obito had eaten the last of their food the day before and had to eat small rodents for dinner and set off right afterward, hence, their eyes had dark circles, and their muscles had hurt more than they ever had before.

They walked toward the house, through a flooded grassland, needless to say, Hinata and Obito's feet were starting to sink in the cold liquid, as more poured down on them. Obito shivered and hugged his stomach as it growled. Hinata felt a pang of guilt hit her so hard, she wanted to hold the Uchiha and heal him until he was better, when the thought of her causing his pain dragged on through her head. She inwardly smacked herself for making Obito continue on, when he was clearly worn out. Her legs were currently shaking from the cold air and her wet body, she was about to fall over right here.

"Jiraiya-san!" Hinata stopped her thoughts when hearing a feminine voice call the familliar sannin's name. "A strange girl and boy are here," Hinata lifted her head again and found a blue haired girl, who was around her age running toward them.

"Konan-chan, wait!" An older man's voice rang in her ears as a red-head ran behind her, clearly again, her age. But it wasn't him who told her to wait. "Nagato!" The voice came again. Hinata's eyes got heavy and her vision became blurry. Her knee's had givin out right beneith her and she wasnt aware until a loud bang filled her ears.

"Konan-chan, Nagato, what're you doing?" Yahiko ran over to the foursome, only to see a bluette in Nagato's arms. He gazed at her with his amber eyes, she was pretty, and very feminine for a girl who was about their age. Thick lashes, pink-tinted cheeks, fair skin, her hair was quite long, reaching a little past her shoulders, bangs, her hair was a dark glossy-like navy color, a lot darker than Konan's, and as far as he could see... she had curves. In all the right places too, with the way the back cloth clung to her body like a second skin.

He was brought out of his Jiraiya-like thoughts when hearing Konan giggle. He looked up, with a light blush on his tan cheeks. He raised a brow at the sight, Konan had a lime-green snake licking the water droplets from her chin, making said, the bluette was embarrassed greatly by this but couldn't help but to giggle.

"Damn.. whats going on here?" A voice came behind the foursome, gruff and confused. Yahiko shrugged, he took the words right out the orphan's mouth.

"Jiraiya-san, I am Obito Uchiha, a member of team Yamato Namikaze, and my friend here insisted she come and speak to you, she says its very important. We have permission scrolls from Hokage-sama for proof." Jiraiya looked at him quizzicaly but soon switched his gaze to the girl in his students arms.. And was that a blush he saw on his rinnegan user's cheeks..? Jiraiya grinned and scanned the girl. He had to admit, she looked like Hitomi Hyuga a lot. Even the woman's curves. His grin went wider. This was going to be very fun.

"Yes, I remember you kid. Lets go inside, I already know you aren't enemys or Nagato wouldn't be blushing right now." He nudged on his student on the arm, making him frown but blush deeper. "Come on. Lets get her healed up."

Hinata lifted her body off the matress so quick that it hurt, hearing loud thunder boom outside the shack. Making the small home shudder along. Her snake must've sensed her fear, as she snuggled into her hip under the blankets. Hinata let out a sigh of relief seeing Obito on the floor on a spread out quilt. Everything was okay. She'd need to talk to jiraiya tomorrow, but for now.. She wasn't even that tired. She swiftly moved the warm quilt from her lower body in one movement and set her feet on the cold wooden floor, walking toward the sliding door. She gripped the handle and pulled it aside, revealing a beautiful night sky, though the thunder made her want to curl up in a ball, she ignored it and set down on a step and leaned against the door. The pitter patter of the rain on the tin roof was making her want to sleep though it was probably impossible for her to sleep with the common occurence of lightning and thunder. She sighed and rubbed the top of the snakes head with her index finger.

She jerked her head toward the sound of footsteps coming toward her, the rennigan user brushed his bloodred hair from his eyes and smiled at the Hyuga, making his place across from her. "Not tired..?" She looked at him and nodded, faceing away from him again.

"Yeah, you?" She heard the slight movement of fabric telling her he was nodding. The Hyuga sighed and watched the falling water droplets hit the flooded land with a small splash, these sounds helped her clear her mind and just focus on the sounds around her. The sudden shift of her follower shifted her gaze to where Akuma was headed. To none other than the boy across from her with the beautiful eyes. The one who controlled Nagato's body to try and extract kurama from Naruto.

"She doesn't bite." She assured him, his face going from fear to curiocity, making the bluette giggle. "Her name is Akuma." she said between giggles. His lips curled up at the creature making its way up his chest, and slowly over his shoulders and brushing through his hair. He had to admit, It tickled.

"Does it always rain here non-stop?" He looked at the girl ahead of him, she was smiling at the dark atmosphere.

"Yeah. If you dont mind me asking, why are you and the Uchiha here again..?" He raised a brow.

"Ano.. I have important matters to speak to Jiraiya-sama about." He nodded in understanding.

"So, you're from the Leaf, correct..?" Hinata shook her head.

"I was from a minor village but it was burned down. Im from the Sunichi clan. We have the ability to control snakes," The redhead understood and lifted his hand to pet the reptile on the head with his finger.

"Your parents, were they killed? If you aren't offended by the question though," She smiled at how polite he was. She guessed that no one was ever really born evil. Something always happened to mold them into what they'd be as they grew.

"Yes. But im not very upset about it. My family was cruel and harsh to its people,"

"My mother and father were both killed. But im glad the way things turned out. Jiraiya-san is my idol and he has taken care of Konan, Kahiko, and myself for about a year now, I wouldn't have met none of them if that hadn't happened."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello friends! Im alive, I know, I know. It's been a while. This was supposed to be uploaded last night but I was being lazy after I got home from the firework show for the fourth of July. Anyway, enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

Hinata looked over at him with admiration shining in her pale eyes. Her smile was big and bright, and contagious.

He refelcted her actions with a bright smile of his own. Hinata sighed and sat back again, sniffling. She'd gotten a cold. Great. She rolled her eyes before a sneeze rose up her throte.

Nagato looked at her curiously and laughed at how flushed and ebarassed she was.

"You get used to it," He chuckled.

* * *

The Next Morning

Hinata sat down next to the sannin on the wooden steps outside the small shack. He leaned behind him and slid the heavy metal door closed. "I wonder if the rain will ever stop." Jiraiya said shaking his head. "They weren't joking when they named they're country, the village hidden in the rain." He chuckled and Hinata gave a small laugh. "So girl, what did you need to speak to me about?"

"I know this might be a lot to take in but," Hinata grabbed her supplies bag and rummaged through it, pulling out a bingo book. She trailed off and flipped to the front page. "Here, read this. I dont exactly know how to say this. Im still confused myself."

Jiraiya took it from her hands and read through. A few seconds later he slowly closed the book, his eyes were wide, his mouth was slightly agape. He mumbled and spoke calmly. "This won't due, lets go." He sighed and stood up, sliding the door open and walking inside.

During the trip to Konoha, Jiraiya was silent. Not speaking unless they needed to stop for camp. Hinata conversed with Konan and Nagato once and a while when Obito and Yahiko would chat or argue. Konan liked having a girl with them, it was boing when you didn't have someone who liked talking about things that you liked.

"Wow, is that Konoha..?" Yahiko looked at the tall gate with amazement

"Mhmm." Jiraiya grinned, he was finally home, it had been over a year since he'd been back, and it felt good, not being drenched in rain and shivering 24/7.

"Hey, if it isn't the legendary sannin, eh?" The ANBU guard chuckled and shouted to his friend to pull the leaver. Jiraiya smiled to himself.

Jiraiya immediatly went ot the Hokage's tower with the five genin following closely behind.

"Ji-Jiraiya..?" Hiruzen looked at the sannin with wide eyes. "I knew she was going to speak to you, but not to bring you back." He set a stack of papers on his desk and stood up, walking over to Jiraiya to greet him. The hokage put his hand on his students shoulder.

"We won't be here for long, im afraid." Jiraiya sighed and looked over at Hinata who was rubbing her upper arm with a nervous look. "I need to speak to you in private." He looked at him, seiousness clouding his eyes.

"Alright, you kids go in the hallway for a bit." Hiruzen smiled at the genin before they went into the hallway, slightly afraid of the thought of dis-obeying the hokage.

After everything was settled, Jiriya went back to the hallway and gestured for them to follow. "Konan, Yahiko, Nagato," Jiraiya sighed and walked toward his three students new apartment, with the keys clinging in his palm. "Hinata-chan had brought something to my attention, and I need to take care of it. In the mean time, you three are going to be training with my older student, Minato. Obito-san's sensei." He stopped infront of the apartment door and opened it with the keys. "He is being called in by the hokage and will meet you here shortly, dont worry, he is a generous man, Nagato. Tell him your fighting styles and he'll be able to train you properly. After all, he is at the hokage level with his skills."

The three nin nodded their heads, suprised, and a bit taken back. They each ventured into the apartment. Three rooms and a bathroom, and a small kitchen. "Minato will also give you a tour of the village, I dont know when i'll be back, but dont cause trouble, got it?" Yahiko smiled big and put his thumb upward.

"Got it! Don't worry about us Jiraiya-sensei."

"Yep, if there's more important things on your mind, go and work it out." Konan smiled and pulled the oragami flower from her hair, leaning forward and placing it on Jiraiya's outstretched palm. He patted her head and smiled at her.

"Good luck guys. I'll see you all soon, and Obito, stay here and wait with these guys for Minato,"

"Hai, Jiraiya-sir," He smiled at him. "Good luck,"

"Bye Nagato, Yahiko, Konan. Obito." Hinata smiled and bowed politely.

* * *

"Next stop, the village hidden in the rocks. It sounds better like, The village hidden behind the rocks, right?" Jiraiya looked at Hinata who was walking contently beside him. She looked up at him and giggled.

"You're right. It does sound better." She trailed off. "The village hidden behind the rocks." She tested, and nodded, it sounded better. Jiraiya chuckled.

"This is going to be a while. Anyway, who is it we are going to speak to? And why?"

Hinata pulled the small book from her jacket pocket and looked for the blonde bomber,"Deidara, no surname. He's a terrorist, well he becomes one atleast. He was abducted by the akatsuki members Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki and Sasori to join them. A specialist bomber, a kekai genkai helps him use clay as a detonator. Apart of the explosive corp in Iwagakure." Hinata raised an eyebrow as she read on "Be careful with him, he has a sadistic side and he is obsessed with his art. Agree with him and he'll be your best friend. I made that mistake and replied, eternal art is better. He hated my guts. Be careful Hyuuga. And good luck."

"Good luck convincing him to come to Konoha. He seems crazy."

"What!? You're not helping?"

"You dragged me into this, and if it comes to it, i'll step in. But I dont think it will go that far." Jiraiya chuckled as she sobbed.

* * *

The next few days, the air became more dry and hot, they were surrounded by dirt and rock and when they took in a breath, dust filled their lungs. Sure enough, they were coughing a lot.

"When do you think we'll be there?" Hinata politely covered her mouth as she stopped and leaned forward, weezing and coughing.

"By tonight, well I hope." Jiraiya tooked back and walked toward her. "Come on." He said, grabbing her under-arms and pulling her up, giving her a piggy-back-ride. "It'll be faster this way." She cowered and covered her face with his long, thick, white hair, knowing full well that her face was as red as a tomato. She inhaled, thankful he helped her. Hinata smiled softly.

"Your hair smells good, Jiraiya-san." The sannin chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks kid. Its a gift, but you smell like sweat. Nice sweat." Hinata laughed at his response "I mean, you are a Hyuuga, they can't smell bad, right?"

"Yup, its not possible." Hinata giggled and lifted up and looked around, they were just south of the busy village. She looked cuiously at the area as they entered the village. People were looking at her like she was a comepletely different species. "Hmm,"

"Grab your permit."

"Hai," Hinata reached into her jacket pocket and pulled the scroll out handing it to the older man.

"When we get to the Kage's tower I wa-"

**_BANG_**

"Never mind,"


	4. Blone Hair, Blue Eyes

Hey friends! :] How are you? Im good, thanks for not asking :X anyhow, 'When I look at you' is being adopted by a friend. I didn't want to leave you hanging so she's gonna pick up where I left off when she's finished writing her current story. kanelbullen is her user, and if you're enjoying this story, go check out hers :) im sure she'll be more than happy to get more followers!

((I DO NOT OWN NARUTO)) Kishi does of course

I'll name the ages like one reviewer asked me to.

Jiraiya-26

Hinata-14

Obito-13

Konan-13

Nagato-14

Yahiko-14

Kakashi-14

Rin-13

Orochimaru-25

Minato-20

Tsunade-23

Deidara-15

Kisame-19

Sorry if Deidara, Jiraiya or Hinata are out of character!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**"KATSU!"**

**BANG**

**BANG **

**BANG**

"Katsu!" And sure enough, a white bird flew from the tree's and toward her and Jiraiya. A few moments later and the bird was parked about 20 feet ahead of the two. The Hyuuga scanned the psychotic teen with wide lavender, pupiless eyes.

"Sorry about that, my friend Kitsune and I were training, I'm a part of the explosion corps." Deidara chuckled and lifted his hands, revealing his special ability. "I have a special kekkai genkai which allows me to, you know, explode things." The right mouth flicked its tongue and smiled, showing its pearly white teeth.

"You're name is Deidara, correct?" Jiraiya stood up and pulled the Hyuuga up.

"Hai, and you're the sannin of the village hidden in the leaves, correct?" Jiraiya bobbed his head. "How do you know my name?" The blonde suddenly asked, getting into a fighting stance. "Answer me!" He barked.

Jiraiya pushed Hinata behind him and backed up, slightly nervous.

"Don't worry kid, we're not here to start anything."

Hinata spoke up for the first time to the blonde. "I need to speak to you, Deidara-san.." Hinata peeped and poked her head from behind the white haired man.

"What about?" He dropped his stance.

"I need you to come with us back to Konoha," Hinata looked innocently at him with big eyes. "I want you to join my new organization, the Ikustaka. We're inviting special ninja's to be recruited into it. We should have about 16 people and I wish for you to be one of these talented ninja."

"Hn... when are you two leaving? And will the kage allow us to? Un,"

"We've already spoken to him, he said as long as it is an asset for your village too, and we agree'd. If you're ever needed here, we'll send you back. You'll all be trained to fit each of your special jutsu's and kekkai genkai, like myself."

Jiraiya hid his shock and nodded stiffly.

"Hmm, I think i'll go, but first, I want to fight the Hyuuga, hm."

* * *

"What do you mean? I have to train three more genin?" The blonde's sky-blue eyes went wide.

"Just until Jiraiya gets back with the new Ikustaka members. It won't be hard at all. They can tell you what they're training in and you can help them." Hiruzen sighed, rubbing his temples, wishing he hadn't said yes to becoming Hokage.

"Fine but he owes me big time." Minato felt a headache coming on and looked away. The hokage was becoming a pain these days.

"Im sure Hatake can help you, he is the famous prodigy, correct?" asked the hokage. Minato sighed and nodded.

"Alright, we'll start tomorrow; but right now, I need to get rid of this headache."

Hiruzen chuckled and smiled. Quietly, he pulled a sake bottle from his bottom drawer as the future hokage left his office.

"Yes, yes indeed. But I'll ask him at a better time." He pulled the lid off and took a long swig and shook his head slightly.

* * *

"You're pretty good for a Hyuuga, I don't come across many of you very often, yeah. And get this damn snake off me!" The blonde shouted growling down at the snake who had his hands tied together like hand cuffs

"Hai, but I already told you, Im not a Hyuuga, Im not even from the leaf." She groaned and shook her head. Hinata motioned for Akuma to come back to her.

The snake slowly unraveled itself from around the psychotic blonde bomber and made her way over to Hinata.

"Who are you getting next? You know, for the Ikustaka. Yeah?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame, of the village hidden in the mist."

"I have heard of him, heard he killed one of the seven swordsmen for a sword. I don't know why though."


	5. Blue Skin, Yellow Eyes

How are you guys? Im good :) Been raining a lot here where I am at so this might be up a bit later

KisaHina and JirHina in this chapter, so you've been warned

I don't own Naruto, Kishi does

Enjoy!

* * *

Two Days Ahead

"Hokage-sama told me each of your abilities, so what we're gonna do is go out to the training grounds and I want to see it for myself, so are you all set?" Minato looked at each of the three heads. Nagato was an interesting child, more so than Konan and Yahiko, they were average orphans. Nagato had the rinnegan which is more powerful than the Sharingan and the Byakugan combined. It was a wondrous thought. His very sensei was the sensei of a mighty rinnegan user.

This kid could be a major asset to Konoha indeed.

* * *

"We should be there in a few minutes, I can just make out the village a tad, un." Deidara said. The sound of a grown man hurling rang in the blondes ears and he winced. "Sorry sage-sannin. Like I said, it shouldn't be long."

Hinata rubbed the sannin's back soothingly feeling a large amount of sympathy for him, she made sure that she never looked down. It was a miracle that Deidara could do this every day.

"Thank you Deidara-san,"

"For what?"

"For flying us to the mist. It would have taken days for us to get here."

"Eh, oh its alright." The blonde said, mumbling more so than speaking. "Oh, we're here! Yeah."

"Oh, thank Kami!" Jiraiya said, lifting up. He wiped his mouth off and laid back, closing his eyes. "I think this is gonna be a bigger issue than with you Deidara."

"I know. Kisame is a swordsman, and he's pretty loyal to his country, you're gonna need to bribe him."

"But with what?" Hinata's small voice piped in.

"I went on a mission once, it was to retrieve a scroll from the Mizukage, he was one of the Kage's bodyguards. He was strong, really strong. He resembled a shark. Had a large sword on his back, but that was before he got Samehada. He's always been good with a sword." The blonde spoke, pushing his blond bangs away from his face, spotting a noisey bustling village.

"I can offer to help him get all of the seven swords. If thats what he wants. But that'll be hard."

"No kidding."

* * *

"Hello sir..?" Hinata stood behind a large frame and poked his arm with her voice in barely a whisper.

"Hm?" The man turned around and looked at the small girl with a brow raised.

"Are you Kisame Hoshigaki..?" She tilted her head slightly.

"The one and only kid." He smirked toothily. He was exactly as Deidara described a few days ago. Blue skin. Check. Yellow eyes. Check. Shark-like teeth. Check. Large bandaged sword hilted on his back. Check.

This was defenatly him.

"Can I speak to you Hoshigaki-san?"

"Thats what I thought you were hear to do, ni?"

"Hai. Umm." She said fumbling over her words. "Sir, we would like you join the Ikustaka in Konoha..please." He raised a brow, what was the Ikustaka?

"Uhh?"

"Its a orgonization we're starting in Konoha, with only the best of the best. One person from each Nation is joining us. We have a Rinnegan user, we're gonna get a sharingan user, along with a byakugan user. We want a swordsman, and you were the first person Hinata here mentioned. We currently have a bomber from Iwa, him, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato Uzumaki, Minato Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and lastly the third Hokage." Jiraiya looked at Kisame and smirked. Kisame widened his eyes in suprise, they already had that many people and the group was barely starting?!

"And we're gonna be invitning a lot more." Hinata reached in her jacket pocket and unfolded the crumpled paper. "The infamous Itachi Uchiha, puppet user Sasori, Hidan the Immortal, Kakuzu the bounty hunter, Haku and Zabuza Momochi, and Tsunade Senju."

"Holy Shit." His eyes widened and he looked at the girl. Perhaps he should join, the two nations could become alys. And he would have something to do and have a purpose, which at the moment, he was failing at. "Maybe, but on one condition.."


	6. Welcome Home, Ikustaka members!

REMINDER!

The ages are not supposed to be correct, its to keep me from making some of the characters pedophiles! (LOL)

We wouldn't want a 40 year old man dating a 19 year old would we?

Plus, I dont want them to be correct, thats boring. I know Jiraiya and Orochimaru and all the others are way older. Im aware of all of this.

But thanks for bringing that up friend, I needed to clarify it.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Enjoy.

* * *

_"On one conditon...I want you to help me find my swords."_

* * *

Deidara, Hinata, Jiraiya and Kisame all headed back to Konoha to drop the two future terrorists off, knowing that it would get very hard traveling with both of the teen's. Deidara wouldn't stop flirting with Hinata and Kisame wouldn't stop boasting about how strong he was, making Jiraiya sweatdrop.

The blondes large clay bird screeched loudly into the night sky.

"We're pretty close. I can see the Kage's faces." Jiraiya said loudly, smiling happily. He was never fond of heights.

His sanity would soon return once his feet hit the ground.

* * *

"Okay guys, it's time for us to go back home. Its getting dark." Minato said scratching his cheek.

"Alright sensei." Rin said bowing to the soon-to-be hokage.

"Yeah, what she said." Yahiko said cockily, with a smirk growing on his face. Rin shook her head.

"Okay goodnght guys." Minato said. Shortly after, a loud screeching noise came from about a mile away. Konan pointed out the large white blob flying in the sky.

"Its Jiraiya-sensei." Everyone stopped walking and looked at the redheaded rinnegan user.

"How do you know?" Obito asked raising a brow.

"I can sense his chakra."

"You're right, I can too." Konan said nodding in agreement.

"Yep, its them." Minato nodded. "Lets go to the gates, they should be here any second now."

"Hai, sensei." Kakashi bowed and started walking toward the main part of Konoha. Rin followed along with Obito and Konan and Yahiko. Leaving Nagato walking behind them all. Minato had already disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"So this is the mighty Konoha huh?" Kisame grinned scanning the antsized villagers.

"Hai." Hinata nodded and smiled happily.

After a few minutes Deidara landed his bird infront of the gates and hopped down. Helping Hinata down and offering a hand. Jiraiya followed suit as did the shark-nin.

"Doesn't fit its reputation."

"What doesn't..?" Jiraiya looked back at Kisame with a knowing look.

"Your village. It seems puny." He said grinning, showing all of his razor sharp teeth.

"Well, during the day its different."

"We'll find out."

The four heads all looked up when Minato showed off his appearence by walking toward them. "What are you four bickering about?" He asked lazily, raising a brow.

"Nothing important." Hinata said.

"Hmm. Well I see you brought the newest Ikustaka members here." Minato looked at the two boys and smiled, earning a smile and a smirk back.

"Yes, Im Deidara of the village hidden in the rocks," Deidara lifted his forehead protector and pointed to the symbol.

"And I am Hoshigaki Kisame from the mist. One of the seven swordsmen." Kisame grinned pointing at the sword strapped to his back.

"Haha, I see."

"Jiraiya-sensei!" They all looked behind Minato, only to see a young Konan running toward him with her arms open. He bent down and hugged the girl smiling. Rin, Obito, Kakashi, Yahiko and Nagato walked toward them smiling.

"Hello Konan-san." Hinata said greeting the girl who smiled back and hugged her too.

"Well, we ought to show the newest members our base," Minato said breaking the ongoing silence.

"What base?" Obito asked confused. Kakashi and Rin both agreed. The other three looked at Jiraiya with a questioning look.

"Yeah!" Yahiko said loudly, "What base?"

"You six are joining the Ikustaka, without question. And besides, its only for the best of the best. Even Jiraya-sensei is joining us, as well as the Hokage and myself." Minato said looking at each of them.

"So Hiruzen-sensei got us a base?" Hinata asked, her eyes wide.

"Hai." The blonde nodded.

"Well then lets go see it!" Obito shouted, very excited.

"Okay, lets go." Minato said smiling.

Before they all began to walk away, Deidara shouted for them to wait. They all looked at him to see what he was doing.

"In celebration of the Ikustaka!" Deidara smirked as he made three hand signs. The white bird flew up high into the air. "KATSU!" Deidara shouted. Hinata and Jiraiya's eyes were both buldging as he screamed the last part. Out of nowhere the bird exploded and a beautiful haze of colors burst into the night sky. They all looked up with wide eyes, they had never seen anything like it, it was beautiful. Hinata smiled as he turned around to see their faces. They were suprised in awe.

"Woe! How'd you do that!?" Obito yelled, his eyes looking like they's pop out if his skull at any givin moment. They all agreed.

"Well, I am from the explosion corps." He smirked at his amazment. "They're called fireworks."

"Hmm. That really was awesome. Yahiko smiled widely. "But lets go see the base now!"

"Alright, come on guys."

* * *

The whole group looked around with their eyes wide. There was about 20 rooms, each customized for that certain persons likings. "Well, go look at you're rooms!" Minato rushed them off to go look at their rooms.

Each room was a had a specific color that they each seemed to have a liking for, with a large comfortable bed, a dresser with a mirror, a walk-in closet, and a weaponary room. The rest had the same designs but each had a special room. In Konan's case, there was a small room with scrolls for her personal justu, large stacks of paper for her oragami and oragami flowers hanging on the walls. The closet had fashionable gear for their size in particular.

The hokage had looked each of the new members profiles up, to see their likes and dislikes to help them for the room design.

The building had a kitchen, multiple bathrooms, a room with large hotsprings, a training room, with everyones individual weapons lining the walls, a room filled with books and scrolls with jutsu and a fitting room for new and different clothes and a living area.

They were all amazed greatly. Even Minato still couldn't get used to it. It was better than what the ANBU members got.

Hiruzen was most likely proud of how well he'd done.

* * *

Sooooo how'd you like it? This was the best and the funnest chapter of all I think. And dont worry, I have this all planned out unlike the rest of my stories. Heh, want a cookie?


	7. Silver Hair, Pink Eyes

Hello friends :P hru? Im bored so this is why im updating so soon.

I do not own Naruto, Kishi does.

And I had to look up some information for this chapter, I didn't know much about Yugakure, where my second favorite akatsuki memeber originated at. Btw, this chapter has a bit more swearing than usual. Damn, I just gave it away didn't I? Oh well.

More reviews = faster updates

Enjoy.

* * *

"We almost there..?" Hinata asked Deidara groggily. The blonde convinced her to let him go so it would be a quick stop instead of a week long road trip to the village hidden in the hot water, which she was kind of excited about. They were known for their amazing hotsprings and spa's. It would help calm her nerves, considering the next members description.

"Yeah, just a few minutes. Im tired too, you should get some rest before you have to deal with this guy." The blonde said, rubbing his eyes. "He seems like a pain to deal with."

Jiraiya snored loudly behind the pair, making them sweatdrop heavily. "How is he sleeping like that when he's so scared of heights?" Deidara asked, quite astounded.

"I dont know.." Hinata said. She sighed.

* * *

Deidara colapsed on his bird, leaving Hinata all the heafty work. "Good luck Hinata," He said and he was out. Snoring and drooling all over the birds back.

"Dammit..." She cursed under her breath. According to the book, he had silver hair that was usually slicked back and pink amytheist eyes. He wore a necklace with a Jashinist pendant on it. He was one of the last Jashin worshippers apparently. And the whole village wanted him out because of that.

She ventured on into the village and looked around, old styled Japanese buildings were lined up as she walked further. At the end of the long path she gazed at a large entrance to the large hotspring resort. A group of girls walked past her into the large gender-arranged building to get undressed. She followed behind them and entered the large changing room and pulled her clothes off. Once she had grabbed a towel she headed into the resort. She was excited about this, very excited.

The secret Hyuuga stepped into the hot water and immediatly began to sink into it. Woman crowded this spring in particualr, for no reason from what she heard from the other womens coversations.

She soon got out and ventured through the village, out to find a certain Jashinist.

* * *

The Jashinist slammed his scythe into the tree and growled. This damn village was just pushing it today, and he didn't want to deal with it. He grabbed the scythes hilt and pulled it out of the tree. "Fuck!" He yelled and balled his free hand in frustration. The kage was ready to deflect him from his own damn village because of the 'accedent' with the drunkard who threatened to kill him. He was just defending himself, that stupid fucktard desided to screw with him, then fine. He did too. And it ened up being a bloody mess and severed bodyparts lying on the ground around him.

"Hidan..?" He turned around to see a small frame about a whole head shorter than him. She had dark mid-back length navy hair and moonstone colored eyes. She was quite pretty, but he'd never admit that out loud.

"What bitch?" He asked angrily.

"U-umm... I-im sorry for intruding on your...training session...but I would like to speak to you.." She said quietly.

"What the hell do you need?" He asked raising a brow.

Hinata could tell now what Obito meant by "Foul mouthed". But those two words didn't even begin to describe what could come out of his mouth in one sentence. "Me and my organization in Konoha, the Ikustaka, would like for you to join us...We need someone with your amazing abilities..."

"Why on fucking earth would I join you and your stupid group?" He asked, just about ready to slit her throte for taking up precious time, when he could be off severing bodies in half, leaving no trace behind.

"We're only bringing in the best of the best...we have a swordsman from the mist, a bomb specialist from Iwa, an Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, the third hokage, Minato Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, a rinnegan user, and his two partners and the toad sannin, Jiraiya. We have our own hideout in a secret part of Konoha, where no one can find us and we'll be safe at. You get your own room, bathroom, theres a large hotspring, and we have all kinds of weapons and scrolls. All for the price of working for our village." Hinata said with all the confedence she could muster up.

"Hmm.. sounds cool.. maybe I will go."

"Well you have to deside soon, my team and I are leaving tomorrow afternoon to go find the next member, But if you chose to go, we'll take you back to konoha so you can get settled in." She said looking at his amytheist eyes, they were quite beautiful. Catching herself thinking that, her cheeks quickly tinted a light shade of pink.

"The village wants me gone anyway.. might as well go.." He said scratching a cheek. It amazed him at how fast this opportunity came. A random Hyuuga-looking chick finds him and asks him to join an organization run by the leaders of the most powerful village on the continent, it was quite amazing.

Her lips lifted instantly and she wanted to hug his neck, but she knew that that urge had to go.

"Im happy that you have desided to join us." Her smiled brightened when she looked at him. His heart fluttered for a moment but he pushed that feeling down.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said looking away from her.

"We should go get Deidara-kun and Jiraiya-san to a hotel.." She said a bit guilty.

"Alright."

* * *

The next morning, Hinata was the first to wake up, so she went into the hotel kitchen and started cooking a large breakfast meal, knowing that the boys would get hungry as soon as they woke up. It consisted of Miso soup, natto , nori, tamagoyaki, broiled fish and tsukemono. Sadly she had to use the last bit of her currency for the ingredients, but it was for a good cause in her mind.

"All done." She said after placing a set of chopsticks by the last plate. Hopefully they liked her cooking, she spent two hours on it.

She went into the living area and looked at the three snoring guys and sighed. Akuma slithered up her leg and around her shoulders, catching the Hyuuga off guard.

"Oh hello there, Akuma." Hinata smiled, but quickly frowned. "Where have you been?" She asked, raisng a brow.

When the snake didn't reply, she sighed and looked over at the loud-mouthed Jashinist and looked at her snake grinning. The snake immediatly cought on and slithered over to the scythe user. She slithered up his leg and up to his face, which was being pooled in drool and readied herself. The snake opened her jaw and let out a long, menacing hiss in his face. Hidan jumped in the air and appeared behind the Hyuuga, hiding from the snake who was bathing in her own glory on the floor.

"Thanks Akuma.. come," She said, the snake obeyed and came over to her and got back to her rightful place around Hinatas neck.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Hidan yelled, waking the bomber and the sannin up at the same time.

"Whats wrong..?" Deidara asked rubbing his eyes, ridding them of sleep.

"FUCKING SNAKE!" The Jashinist screamed. Deidara blew it off, Hinata had told him about her kekkai genkai before.

"Its her kekkai genkai, calm the hell down. Kami," Deidara said annoyed.

"Somehing smells delicious, what'd you cook?"

"A little bit of everything really.." Hinata said, blushing at the attention.

"You're right that does smell good." Hidan agreed, finally calm.

"Time to eat!" Jiraiya shouted, happily. They hadn't had a propper meal in days.


	8. Out To Find The Lost Teamate!

I do not own Naruto.

Today im feeling lazy, so im gonna time skip four days so we can get going with this story. Sasori will not be in this because I have no clue how she'd find/convince him anyway.

BY THE WAY-The ages are really fucked up in this, so beware, I know Kakuzu is like, 100 or something, but for the sake of the story, he's 18.

More reviews=More fast updates

Enjoy

* * *

"Wow, this is fucking amazing!" Hidan's eyes were wide and so was his mouth.

"The Hokage collected money from the villagers a few weeks ago for the base and rooms and the room designs." Minato looked over at Hidan and chuckled. The 17 year old looked absolutly amazed.

"This was totally worth it!" He shouted and ran to his bed and flopped down and laughed.

The bed was dark red as were the sheets and blankets, there was a shelf with hooks with 6 more Jashin amulets, in case one ever broke. There was a dresser, his special room wich had a bunch of Jashinist scrolls and a hard tile floor for his rituals, wich would stain carpetting.

"I need to meet this damn Hokage!" He howled.

"Once Hinata picks up the last member, you will all get the chance to meet him. Dont worry." The blonde smiled, reassuring him.

"I cant wait until we get our partners... dont tell Hinata this, but I want to be pared with her." He grinned at the yellow flash, who sighed, and shook his head.

"Oh boy. We need more girls in this organization." He smiled at him and went to pat his shoulder.

* * *

_Four Days Later_

"Hinata, you're back!" Obito looked at her as she jumped down from the large bird. "Whats this guys name?" Obito looked at the male behind her who hadn't spoken a word yet.

"Kakuzu. We have to pay him once a week or he leaves." She sighed, remembering how fast she went broke, just for the sake of a new member. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the 18 year old, his face was covered and only his eyes were visible, they were light green and blood red. She trembled a bit and looked back at Obito.

"He's pretty cool! Yeah," The blonde hopped off the bird and went beside the tall man, he patted the older boys shoulder and grinned at him when he grunted.

"Whats been going on?" Hinata asked rubbing her forehead.

"Nothing much really, Hidan and Kisame are getting along well. Which is suprising really." Obito chuckled.

"Wow, that is suprising."

"But anyway, how was your trip?" Obito asked leaning on the gate post behind him.

Hinata sighed but replied anyway. "Well it was fine, up until I went broke.." She looked back at Kakuzu who looked like he would have laughed if he was a normal person, but he wasn't a normal person at all.

She shook her head and began to walk through the gates toward the base, where her weapons all were. Akuma slid out of her bag and around her neck, seeing that they were indeed on the ground at last.

* * *

_Five Months Later._

"Obito! Obito!" Rin shouted. He slowly opened his working eye and looked at his long love, who was cradled above him, holding his hand and crying. She looked up when he grunted. "Obito.. It will be alright.. I promise." She said crying still.

"Rin.." He said smiling.

"Dammit!" He looked over to see his jounin teamate slamming his fist on the rock. Kakashi slid to his knee's, knowing that he failed his team.

"Its alright Kakashi.." Obito said, trying to hide the pain.

"No its not. Im a terrible ninja. I couldn't protect my own team.." He said letting the tears trail down his face and into his mask, disappearing out of sight.

"No you're not. I wanted to protect you..you'll be a great ninja." Obito smiled at him.

Kakashi sighed in and rubbed his free eye. "I will.. for you Obito." Obito smiled again, holding onto Rin.

After a long bit of silence Obito had made his decision. "I forgot to get you a present.. for you becoming a Jounin."

"Dont worry about that.. Its alright."

"No. I want to give you a present on my half. Rin and Minato-sensei gave you theirs, I want to give you mine." Obito opened his eye. "Im giving you my sharingan."

"What!?" Kakashi looked at him.

"Rin, I want you to remove my eye with your medical ninjutsu and give it to Kakashi."

After a moment of contemplating on whether she should or shouldn't do it she came up with he choice. "Kakashi.. come over here and lay down.." She said, sobbing still.

"H-hai.. thank you, Obito."

"Dont cry Rin." Obito looked at her smiling.

* * *

_One Week and a Day Later._

"I wonder how Rin and Obito are doing on that mission. I heard that Kakashi is leading them.. I feel bad." The paper kunoichi said sadly; wishing them good luck.

"I know.." Hinata said softly.

After a few minutes of silence, the door burst open and the young Kunoichi ran in crying. "Its Obito! He's gone. He's gone.." Hinata jumped up and raced to her room, leaving Rin and Konan.

She ran into her room and grabbed a load of weapons and stuffed them in the biggest pocket. "I need to hurry." She grabbed the bingo book and opened it to the first page. "_Once Rin and Kakashi come back, perform the substitute jutsu for space time and head into the lair you trasport outside of. I'll be in there. Bring Zetsu too, he's the Akatsuki's spy. He could become a threat. And dont let Kakashi get near Rin. Good luck._" Hinata read over the note and remembered the instrustions, she headed out of her room and into the living room. Everyone was sitting somberly on the couches, including the sannin.

"Kakashi. Come with me, please. Its about Obito." Kakashi looked up at the secret Hyuuga and complied, standing up.

Once they were in her room alone, she looked at him seriously. "He's alive. We need to find him. And we need to use your eye." Kakashi looked at her crazily.

"What?" He asked raising a brow.

"Your sharingan will teleport us to his location. Make these hand-signs here and grab my hand." He nodded, willing to do anything to get his teamate back. He read over the sheet of paper and began the jutsu.

They disappeared into a vortex. Out to find the lost teamate.


	9. It's official, you're a member!

In honor of 9-11, R.I.P to those who were killed that day and my prayers go out to their loved ones.

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy.

* * *

Hinata looked around the misty cave and raised a brow. This was where he was? She looked over at Kakashi who was looking quite nervous himself.

Through their silent walk through the cave Kakashi decided to speak up. "Look, Hinata. I do not like you. I do not want anything to do with you. But, I trust you enough to help me find Obito." Kakashi watched her as confusion spread across her face and laced in her eyes.

Was that a compliment? Or was he insulting her? A minute later, she gave up trying to figure out this boy. This was obviously not going to happen any time soon. She ventured on down the stony hallway and jerked her head to the side when Akuma hissed loudly and slid out of her jacket rather quickly. Kakashi jumped and pulled his kunai out, in a defence. The enemy was staring at them with a sadistic look in its eyes. It was white. Naked but had no visible body parts. And a grin with shark-like teeth, much like Kisame has. Kakashi would've agreed if they were speaking at that time.

"What're you leaf fools doing here?" It said in a crazed voice.

"No of your concern. Who're you?" Kakashi asked throwing the kunai at it and hitting its arm. The kunai disappeared into its arm whole, seeming as if it had absorbed it completely. Kakashi's eyes widened as well as the secret Hyuuga.

"Ho-how..?" Hinata sputtered out after a few seconds.

"Heh.. I'd get out of here little hen before the blood-hounds getcha'." It narrowed its eyes at the girl and smirked at how timid and vulnerable she looked at the moment.

"Move out of the way before I tear you apart!" Kakashi growled and got into a defence position, not wanting to play games with this thing. Especially at the moment.

"Hn..." It mumbled, frowning. "Guess I won't be playing with my dinner tonight." He frowned again but this time it turned into a sadistic grin. Hinata's skin crawled tremendously.

Kakashi took that as 'Alright then, come and get me!' and ran at him with his beloved sword gripped in his fist. He slashed at the creatures arm and again at its head, both severing and falling off. The white body fell to the ground and lay there, void of any motion or movement. Hinata stood back trying to spot Akuma, but sadly couldn't see her.

Kakashi turned to her and began walking down the hall again. They both stopped when hearing a gross crunching noise. The pair slowly looked back in amazement and fear at the white blob.

It had re-constructed itself somehow. Kakashi realized that chopping off limbs and heads was not going to work on this thing.

"I hope you didn't think that I'd go down without a fight, did you?" It smiled showing all of its sharp pointed teeth.

* * *

Rin ran down the narrow hallway toward where she'd seen Kakashi and Hinata go. Tears were still seeping out of her eyes as she weeped quietly. Her sandals tapped on the hard flooring as she raced toward the door with the number '01' engraved on a metal bar at the top of the door. She pushed the door open and looked around the light-blue room, spotting no one. The kunoichi rubbed her eyes rid of tears to help her vision.

"Where are they..?" She whispered.

The girl walked out of the door and looked down the hall where Kakashi's room was. '03' was printed on his. The brunette silently made her way down the hall, looking through the open door. Seeing nobody, she turned and left. Her eyes were swollen and red as she trudged down to the Uchiha's room. '10' was his room number.

She smiled weakly and opened the door and walked in with an ill look spreading across her face. The large Uchiha crest painted on the wall made her loose her cool. She dropped down to the floor, holding her knee's to her chest, letting more tears flow down her cheeks.

"Knock, knock." She heard a male voice at the door. They must have heard her crying and came to investigate.

She looked up pitifully and gazed over the person. "Hokage-sama.." She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes, leaving sore marks under her eyes.

"It's alright, girl. You don't have to hide you're tears. It happens to every ninja." He walked over to her sitting on the comforter and looking over her face. "Poor child. I'm so very sorry." He replied with an ounce of pride and sadness. "He was a brave ninja, let me tell ya'." He chuckled at his past memories with the Uchiha outcast. "A true ninja is one that is brave enough to risk their life for a comrade and friend. It's not about how powerful you are, it's about taking risks for you're village and team. Doing things the average villager is not brave enough to do. Now, thats a great ninja."

He knew what was going to happen, he knew Obito was going to come back. He just wanted the girl to be surprised and thankful when she see's him.

He smiled knowingly at her when she started to giggle. After a pause she giggled again making the hokage quirk a brow. "What?"

"...I think he had a crush..on me." She giggled again looking down at her hands. She smiled warmly. "Thank you hokage-sama."

"Eh, don't thank me. And no need for formalities, call me Hiruzen. That hokage stuff makes me feel old." He grinned at her and stood up when she laughed. "Oh and.." He walked toward the door getting her attention. "Don't worry child." She smiled and nodded, wondering what he was saying.

"Goodbye Hiruzen-sam- san." She corrected herself, remembering his words.

"Goodbye now." His voice echoed down the hall as she heard it. He was leaving to go back to the office and wait for their return.

* * *

"Hinata! Run!" He shouted toward the navy-haired teen. She compiled and turned down the hall and ran. Her footsteps echoing down the stone corridor.

The snake rested on her shoulder and hissed at their attacker.

Once they were at a large door, Hinata quickly pulled the door open and ran in, followed by the Copy-cat nin, who closed the heavy door and pulled the lock over. The creatures piled behind the door as they multiplied.

Kakashi felt chills go up his spine when he heard the silky voice rise from the corner of the dark room. "So... we have a visitor, or should I say, visitors..?" Hinata inched her way behind Kakashi as the feeling of fear arose in her chest.

Her fear melted away rather quickly when she remembered the note. She reached and grabbed the sword from Kakashi's back stealthily, trying her hardest not to make a noise. "Who are you?" Kakashi said in a venomous tone.

"Ohh, a feisty one eh?" His voice cracked a bit, seeming from his old age. "What does a Hyuuga and a Hatake want from old Madara-san?"

"I want my teamate back!" He shouted toward the voice, seeing as his vision was hindered by the lack of light.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and ran toward the visible chakra network. The sword in a fighting stance by her side. The crippled man was resting in a large throne-like chair.

She brought the weapon upward toward where his neck should have been. Once she was at arm-length distance, she brought the sword down on his neck. His head flew off his body and hit the ground with a thud. She quickly deactivated her doujutsu, not needing the already suspicious ninja on edge. She heard a match being lit on the other side of the room and waited for light to illuminate the room so they could see.

Once a lantern was lit, she looked around the room and focused her vision on the head lying on the floor. Blood pooled around the wrinkled face. Hinata walked over to the head and grabbed it by its long white hair holding it up so Kakashi could cringe at it. She giggled at how fast that was done. Only about 2 hours since she'd gotten there. When they both heard the wood on the door crack, they both focused again and looked around for the other door.

When Kakashi spotted it, they grabbed the handle and attempted to twist and open it, but it failed. The click made sweat drip down his forehead. Hinata quickly made her way toward the body and searched the pockets. Nothing. Expertly, she pulled out a sharp medical tool and pulled the coat off Madara's body. Slowly, she drug the tool down his chest and stopped right before the navel. The girl cringed when she stuck her hand inside the mans insides. She found the organ she was looking for and pulled it out, cutting the valve and other attachments off. The bloodied organ lie lifelessly in the palm of her hand when she slid a senbon needle across the surface, getting blood and other unidentified liquids all over her clothes and hands.

A silver key lay in the mans heart, smeared with blood and chucks of his organ. She pulled it out quickly and made her way to Kakashi; who was crouching there with complete wide eyes. If someone had walked in on them at that moment, Hinata would've been locked away right then, with all of the other mentally insane ninja.

She leaned down and handed him the gory key which he grimaced at holding but slid in the keyhole anyway. The door slid open and revealed a whole lab filled with medicines and solder pills. And other things she couldn't even name.

Kakashi looked surprised and curious while Hinata looked confused and uncomfortable. Once they both spotted the medical table in the far right corner of the room, they both ran toward it. Both smiling happily.

Hinata looked at the limp Uchiha and frowned, he looked barely alive. His face was scarred almost completely on one side and he was missing an eye on the other. "What should we do?"

"I'll carry him back when we use the jutsu again." He said looking over the body.

"Then we should go before they get here." Hinata said looking at the invisible door warily. She remembered the special mask that he requested in the note and looked around for a bright orange mask. Kakashi watched her questioningly when she went over to a metal table and picked up a strange mask. He shrugged it off and waited for her to go toward him.

Kakashi nodded and pulled the Uchiha up on his back. He quickly made the hand-seals and grabbed her hand.

* * *

_Two Years later._

All the Ikustaka members were gathered in Minato's office for a meeting. They all stopped chatting and looked up when Minato spoke. "I am proud to tell you all that you have passed you're training course for our organization. You are all now official members of the Ikustaka." The sunny-blonde haired man smiled happily at the group of teens in front of him who imediately started cheering and laughing. After a few minutes of celebrating Minato piped up again. "Quiet down now. I need to tell you your partners. Your permanent partners." Everyone went silent.

"Alright. I will announce team 1..." He read over the names. "Kakashi and Hidan." Kakashi and the Jashinist eyed eachother.

"Team 2... Rin and Konan.." They both smiled happily at each other.

"Team 3... Yahiko and Deidara."

"Kakuzu and Kisame. Team 4."

"And for team zero.. Hinata, Obito and Nagato." They all looked at each other, all having their special doujutsu.


End file.
